


The Old-fashioned Way

by votiveviscera



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Lives, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/votiveviscera/pseuds/votiveviscera
Summary: The end of the world might not be the perfect place for romance but thats never stopped anyone before. Adrenalin can do interesting things to a person.OR Abbie discovers that Mr Crane is full of surprises.Originally a request on tumblr for a dear friend.





	The Old-fashioned Way

The first time they kiss it comes as a surprise to both of them. That’s not to say there had been no desire before this point as both had spent many a night with their respective hands shoved between their legs, but instead that this kiss followed no fore thought nor any plan.

In hindsight, they both knew they should have taken more people to explore the cave system. Nearly pitch black and reeking of decay and stagnant water, it would have made any horror writer weak at the knees but the job of the witness meant going into some pretty unsavoury places so what was new?

However as they were practically throwing themselves down the narrow cavern back toward the light of day, Abbie couldn’t help wondering why they constantly ended up here. Adrenalin rushing through them, breaths coming hard and sharp, not daring to look behind them for fear of finding what was chasing them was at their heels. Ichabod was of course ahead, his long legs giving him the advantage but she was not slow by any means and it helped that whenever she began to flag he would grasp her hand and pull her back into stride.

At last they burst into the bright daylight, stumbling and turning fast to hear hissing and roaring as the creature chasing them receded back into the darkness. The laughter came first, bordering on hysterical with quick breaths caught in between. Normally what would follow would be the both of them falling to the ground before heading for the car but that’s not what happens this time.

No, this time Abbie feels a hand at her cheek and then finds Ichabod’s mouth on hers, hot and insistent and she’s just getting used to it, pushing herself up on her toes, when he pulls away sharply.

“Abbie….lieutenant… Please forgive me I-”

“Crane if you don’t stop apologising and get back down here so help me I will push you back in that cave.” Abbie’s response shocks even her with the speed at which it comes out and at which she knows she needs him right now, that feeling of being alive mixing with the adrenalin still washing through her. Before he can reply, she grabs him by his ridiculous coat’s lapels and pulls him down, pressing her lips to his in a kiss she realises she’s needed for God only knows how long. And if the noise I  
Ichabod makes against her mouth as their tongues meet is anything to go by, He feels exactly the same. She’s back on her toes and she doesn’t want to know how much he’s had to bend down but god damn it’s good, it’s really good. As are his hands on her face, her shoulders, her back, her waist.

“Lieutenant…much as it pains me to say this, perhaps outside of the home of a creature that has recently attempted to eviscerate us is not the best location for….” Ichabod motioned between them. Abbie grinned wide, running her thumb lightly across his bottom lip.

“You’re saying you want to take me home, Crane?” She couldn’t help the teasing tone in her voice and if the flush in his cheeks was anything to go by, she’d hit her mark exactly.

“Yes, I believe I am.”

\--

On the list of things Abbie had expected from being taken home by Ichabod ‘17th century English gentleman’ Crane, she’d been expecting this the least. Nerves, flowers, candlelight, missionary; these things had been what she’d thought the evening would consist of.

Instead she found herself naked from the waist down with her legs over the shoulders of a still very fully dressed Ichabod where he was knelt in front of her. Her fingers had long since freed his hair from his ridiculous ponytail and were now tangled in the soft strands. Ichabod’s own hands were equally occupied, one smoothing along her thigh, the other keeping her spread open for his surprisingly wicked tongue that kept switching between indulgently long flat licks that brought low, filthy groans from him, and quick, maddening little flicks across her clit that had Abbie’s back arching. 

It was only a little longer before her strength failed her and she slumped back onto the table, her legs moving so her thighs cradled Ichabod’s head but it meant she now had an even better view of him at work, their eyes meeting and even with his mouth busy she could imagine a devilish smile on his lips. 

It seemed the new angle worked for him too, or perhaps it was the way that the noises she was making were getting progressively higher and more desperate or the way he could feel her thigh muscles clenching under his hand or the way her grip in his hair had tightened and become insistent. Whichever, he doubled his effort, sucking her clit into his mouth then flicking his tongue across it over and over until Abbie was bucking and calling his name, practically riding his mouth as her orgasm ripped through her. 

Eventually she relaxed back onto the table, the grip in his hair and the muscles in her thighs relaxing and following her body’s slump. 

“I…didn’t think gentlemen did that back in the day,” Abbie managed to say with a breathless laugh, smoothing his hair where it had been in her fist. 

“You didn’t think people had found a way of pleasing their partners that did not involve penetration?” Ichabod spoke up, his head pillowed on her thigh and his lips and chin glistening is an extremely distracting way. “In an age when….birth control did you call it, had yet to be invented and the country was at war?" 

"Oh is that how we’re playing it?” Abbie raised an eyebrow, pushing herself to sit up though her arms shook. 

“I believe that is how we’re 'playing it’, lieutenant.” That devilish smile was back and that was all it took for Abbie to make up her mind of what happened next.

“Well, its a brave new world of contraception, Crane. Take me to bed?" 

"Right this way, lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring the nonsense that was the end of Season 3 is what I do best.


End file.
